


春日之花

by salansama



Category: ensemblestars, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 英智寻常的住院时光





	春日之花

“啊，春天到了。”天祥院英智目光转向窗外，像是要用洁净的空气洗涤內腑般深吸了口气。和煦的风卷着粉白的樱瓣偷偷溜进来，病房的白色窗帘随之飞扬起一个流畅优美的弧度。

今年气候适宜，新发的嫩芽未曾受到寒冷侵蚀，樱花挤挤挨挨硕硕累累地缀在枝头。轻盈的花瓣如同细润春雨般绵密地缓缓飘下，细雪一样堆叠在青草与砖石之间。努力布置得舒适温馨以求不给人冷清感的高级病房里，似乎也被春日的和煦熏染得温暖起来。

护士手法纯熟地拔掉天祥院手背上的输液管，例行嘱咐过他注意不要碰到埋针后就离开了病房。等到房门碰上后，好不容易逃脱输液管束缚的少年松了口气一般活动了下手臂，看着边柜上的病号餐微微垂下了嘴角。正当他无奈地准备拿起筷子时，房门传来了有规律的叩击声。

“请进。”应声而入的是天祥院再熟悉不过的身影。莲巳敬人一手提着书包一手托着便当盒，开门时骤然吹起的清风几乎把他垂顺在额前的头发整个翻卷，却无法掀动连风纪扣也规规矩矩系好的板正制服。看着莲巳手上的餐盒，天祥院嘴角勾起一个几乎可以称之为欢欣的弧度。私立医院的高级病房通常会要求病人严格按照医院制定的食谱摄取营养，然而深知英智对病号餐深恶痛绝的莲巳不知如何说服了主治医生，让对方同意莲巳携带自家寺院的精进料理前来探访。而这大概是不得不乖乖呆在病房的少年最开心的事情了。

莲巳挂好书包和外套后走到病床旁，将病号餐收拢在托盘里挪远，把床桌撑开连同便当盒一起放到英智面前。依次排开的小盒子里面装着各色清淡精美的菜肴，打开盖子的瞬间清新且有深度的香气就冲散了病号餐寡淡的气味。

“你昨天说的想吃汤豆腐，”莲巳敬人从素色布袋中取出纹理清雅的餐具，“如果不是你一定要去参加开学表演，也不必在医院住这么几天。”

“抱歉让你担心了，只是毕竟重要场合，我这个学生会长不参加总觉得有点说不过去。”

“但你明明知道自己的身体情况可能支撑不下来。桃李就算了，居然连弓弦也跟着你们几个胡闹。”少年的眉心在眼镜后皱成了川字型，“等到你在后台晕倒的时候，一个个才发现自己闯了祸。”莲巳敬人不会说表演当天他一出更衣室发现Fine居然全员到齐准备登台时内心到底是怎么个波涛汹涌。他头一次觉得表演服太复杂也不好，他若是能早几分钟出来，一定会把英智赶回家休息。到现在他也还记得对方下台后毫无血色的嘴唇和看到自己后就一脸放松直直倒下的惊吓感。

“怪不得桃李这几天都没有过来，估计是被你狠狠说教过了吧。”天祥院笑着拿起筷子，然而贴满医用胶布的手腕由于输液太久变得僵硬无力，木筷在他苍白修长的指间滚了几下落到了桌面上。莲巳垂下眼帘扫过天祥院青肿的手背，小心地捧起盖进棉被里。他拾起筷子，仔细把躺在汤汁中微颤的豆腐挟成规则的小块，将匙子和陶碟一起递到对方左手边。看着金发少年开始进餐，莲巳敬人也取过一旁的病号饭吃了起来。病房内一时间只剩下餐具间互相触碰的细微声响。

“没有你的话我都不知道在医院的日子怎么过了。”舀干净最后一匙味噌汤，天祥院英智用餐巾沾了沾嘴角。医院餐并非不美味，有膳食师把关营养也调配得更加均衡一些。但如果一年有大半时间都要吃这些东西，再可口的珍馐也有烦腻的时候。他甚至能分辨出医院何时更换了厨师。

“说这种话还不如好好休养，”莲巳敬人把吃光的餐盘收拾好放到指定地点，毫无威严地瞪了他一眼。“学生会有我帮你看着。”

“多亏小敬，不然我这个会长早就被人弹劾下去了。”

“你可真是……”戴着眼镜一脸严肃的少年无奈地揉了揉眉心，英智动不动就干出让他心惊肉跳的事情，而他也偏偏拿自己的这个青梅竹马毫无办法。默默叹了口气，莲巳敬人开始讲述学校里新发生的事情。

时间一点点流逝，莲巳严谨平直的声线回荡在病房内。老师、同学、社团、组合；考试、表演、课程、训练，他把自己捕捉到的每一条信息都展现在英智面前。谁能知道被学生们半敬畏半惧怕地称之为顺风耳的学生会副会长，最初的目的仅仅只是为了让躺在病床上仍然牵挂着学院的好友能安心休养呢？然而这似乎已经慢慢变成了一种习惯。他讲，他听，而英智永远不用知道他为了维护这些花了多少心力。那些都不是重要的事。

金发少年此时脸上温暖明亮的笑容，才是他所决心要守护的东西。

等莲巳敬人终于把学校里的事务都说完时病房已经被橙红色的夕阳笼罩。他轻轻抿了抿有些干燥的嘴唇，一本本把教材装回书包里。病床上的天祥院英智注视他的动作，眼角和嘴角细微地撇了下来。似乎是被这样的眼神看得有些不自在，莲巳敬人的动作也逐渐减慢，花了比平时多好几倍的时间才拉好书包扣。当他探身去取床头的便当盒时，天祥院英智的手抬了抬，却仍旧放回了原位。

莲巳敬人慢条斯理地扣好便当盒，不一会儿手下的布巾就叠得齐齐整整，笔直的折痕在手指的安抚下熨帖着盒子的棱角。他叹了口气，站起来向门口走去。天祥院英智疑惑地抬起眼，目光扫过依然放在椅子上的书包，停留在对方握着门把的手上。

“我去跟医生报备一下，”莲巳敬人无奈地看着英智逐渐绽开的微笑，“至少得要他们答应才能留宿。”

坐在床边的少年正小口而快速地灌着茶水，试图冲掉嘴里医院餐的气味。等他终于放下茶杯，好友已经搬着一盆温水放在了床头柜上。温热湿软的毛巾一寸寸浸润天祥院英智久不见日光而略显苍白的皮肤。来回几趟之后，天祥院英智终于觉得周身清爽起来。他插上随身听的耳机，合着伴奏轻哼起下次表演要演唱的曲子。莲巳敬人把润肤乳放在床头后打开衣柜，取出自己的换洗衣物扭头进了浴室。

“医生说你后天可以出院，不过明天还要再输一份葡萄糖。”莲巳敬人擦着湿漉漉的头发，摘下眼镜后的鼻梁两侧依然留着一点压痕，被热气熏蒸成了明艳的粉色。他眯着眼睛，在有些朦胧的视野中分辨着屋内的陈设。

“放心了嗯？”坐在床上的少年摘下一只耳机，偏头笑了笑，“自己的身体我还是知道的。”

“是啊，清楚的知道自己的极限在哪里然后每次都正正好达到，把别人吓得半死。”莲巳敬人将毛巾扔进洗衣篮，坐在床沿上接过对方递来的半边耳机塞进耳朵。华丽多变的音乐倾泻而来，波澜起伏的余韵在耳边缭绕，与清亮的词句混杂成直冲心灵的低颂。

“有你们在，我又要担心什么呢？”天祥院英智低笑着说。莲巳敬人扭头去看他，却被捉住肩膀，在一片澈透如坦桑石般的蓝色中被抹去了两人间仅剩的距离。

病号服柔软且宽松，在手指的拉拽中轻易地离开身体。锁好门窗的室内气温似乎也上升了。天祥院英智衣襟大开地靠在床头的软垫中，目光幽深的看着趴在他腿间的友人。或许这种情境下再称为友人有些违和感，然而英智也不知道自己该如何将敬人归纳在一个妥帖的分类之中。为了他去学习护理也好，因为他一个念头就跟来读偶像科也好，在他缠绵病榻时一肩挑起学生会也好，对天祥院英智而言莲巳敬人早已不仅仅是一起长大的玩伴。对方几乎贯穿了他全部人生的记忆。

而在他记忆中，那个跟着住持父亲来祈福驱邪的孩童挟带着春日花香跑进他房间的画面，永远也不会褪去气味与颜色。

“正好检查下刚才你有没有把它洗干净。”下体被湿热的口腔包裹舔弄，天祥院英智的呼吸也开始变得急促。嘴巴被占用的莲巳敬人瞪了他一眼，继续照顾手中渐渐充血膨大的肉块。看着他如常的面色天祥院英智默默哀叹，前几年那个被他随便撩拨两句就面红耳赤的少年如今已经变得沉稳淡定，让英智少了不少乐趣。

趴伏在床上的少年唇舌并用的描绘阴茎上的每条脉络，吸裹着敏感的头部并小心地避开牙齿。系带部位被重点照顾，略粗糙的舌面一次次刷过，激起一串直接燃烧进脊椎的刺激。唾液顺着柱身流下，又被手指搅动抹开。那双可以操纵凶器的手此时正覆盖着他的性器。英智见过敬人站在远靶场的射位上，从弓构到引分动作流畅节奏平稳，而正正钉入靶心的羽箭破空而去的凌厉风声似乎还回荡在耳边。那时的英智甚至是有些疑惑的，他无数次见过摸过敬人的手，却很少意识到其中掩藏着什么样的力量。在他面前，敬人似乎总是拿着书本、钢笔、饭盒、文件抑或种种柔和文气的事物。但那丝毫看不出力道的手指轻松拉开弓弦的时候，英智感受到了一种直达内心的震颤。

打开润滑剂盖子的声音戳破了屋内寂静的空气。涂满润滑剂的手指顺着臀缝缓缓探入后穴，来回抽插着将滑腻冰凉的液体遍布每一个角落。做着这样淫猥动作的少年依然满脸认真，好像他正在解一道习题而不是当着英智的面给自己做扩张。莲巳敬人芽绿色的虹膜在台灯昏黄的光线下流淌着琥珀般的色泽。他一只手撑着身体，盯着金发的少年看了一会儿，在送进第三根手指的同时吻住了对方的唇。

彼此纠缠的舌头在不属于自己的领地翻搅，划过上颚，描摹齿列。莲巳敬人小心地移动身体重心，避免过多的压到对方。然而一只手突兀地伸到他腿间，在穴口略作按揉顺势推了两根手指进去。甬道突然被撑开的刺激让莲巳敬人差点摔到天祥院英智身上。

这种感觉很奇妙。两人的手指被收缩的括约肌紧紧压在一起，每个骨节每条经络都嵌在对方的皮肉里。天祥院英智的每个动作都被他完全接收着，对方也在带动他一起旋转、抽插、勾挑、搅动。并不是自己可以完全掌控的平和的刺激，像是将星星点点的火花洒落在温热的油脂中，随时随地都能燃烧起来。

“够了……”莲巳敬人粗喘着抽出手指，被充分碾磨过的嘴唇变得丰润水亮。他探手从书包里掏出一个小小的铝箔袋，熟练地叼着撕开。

真想看看如果让其它人知道认真严肃的学生会副会长其实是个会随身携带润滑剂和套子的家伙，他们会是什么表情。天祥院英智一边漫无边际地想着，一边感受自己的性器被纳入一个温软紧致的所在。莲巳敬人缓慢的沉下腰，被充分润滑过的部位毫无障碍地吞进了坚硬的肉块。他调整了下姿势正准备动作时，却被突如其来的攻击打乱了脚步。

“我可不是残疾人啊，”天祥院英智抓着他的腰向上顶撞，之前一点没出力的他可是体力充沛的很。

“你……啊……你的……手背……”莲巳敬人似乎想要挥开握在腰上的手，但后面快速的抽送让他只能努力支撑身体不至于倒下去。天祥院英智太了解他的身体，而对方现在正恶劣地顶弄他最敏感的区域。他不得不大口大口地喘气，喉咙里被逼出的声音像是哽咽又像压抑的尖叫。这声音像是打开了什么开关，天祥院英智原本有条理的动作突然变得毫无章法，他已经分不清从粘膜蔓延开的到底是摩擦的热度还是被重重撞击的疼痛。一波波的快感过电一样爬过他的每寸皮肤，连骨头也在这连绵不绝的刺激中变得酥软。但莲巳敬人几乎已经糊成一团的思维中仍然有一个没被抛却的点。

“慢……慢一点……嗯……埋……埋针……”莲巳敬人即使爽得浑身发抖依然没忘天祥院英智手背上还留着便于输液的静脉埋针。他试着摆脱灭顶般的愉悦感，却又被对方几下捅散了思绪。

“还能想着这种事情，敬人是在控诉我不够努力么？”天祥院英智尽力放平声音，然而双眼湿润目光几乎失去焦距的少年并没有能注意到这样的细节。少年身上细密渗出的汗水混杂着沐浴液的清新皂香萦绕在天祥院英智的鼻腔，却像是催情药一般加深了体内的热度。层层软肉近乎痉挛一般抽搐着咬他的阴茎，终于在他一个猛力撞击下毫无预兆的绞紧。莲巳敬人带着哭腔无意识地唤他的名字，天祥院英智也在这极致的刺激中射了出来。

平静下来之后莲巳敬人第一时间抓着他的手查看埋入血管中的针头，发现没有碰伤后才松了口气。他狠狠瞪着天祥院英智，但还没消去潮红的眼眶抵消了大部分的威力，随后他无奈地叹了口气，开始收拾一片狼藉的现场。

“明天你给我好好在医院躺着，别想着医生说你好了就能到处乱跑。”再次帮彼此都做过清洁后，莲巳敬人打开了一直紧闭的窗户。

凉爽的夜风夹杂着花香袭入室内，吹得天祥院英智有些昏昏欲睡。他勉强睁着眼，看着莲巳敬人整理好陪护床的床具，然后关灯蜷缩进棉被下面。清淡的花香在一片漆黑中掠过他裸露的皮肤。原来沐浴露是樱花香气，果然是春天吗？这是天祥院英智入梦前最后一个念头。


End file.
